Wounds
by An Outcast's Shadow
Summary: Old wounds or new wounds; all wounds hurt. Raven learns how to cope with all his wounds, while Van and Fiona learn how to let wounds happen so that they can be healed. As the paths cross how will they cope?
1. Break it down slowly

I do realize i have been gone for a while, on devient and on this... but my scanner wouldn't work, and I've been really busy....  
yes this is another gruesome fic, and yes it has romance and death in it.  
What one out of my fanfics don't?

* * *

Fiona opened the door the bed chamber, and walked inside the room. Laughter could be heard outside from the party where she had just come from, the light change hurt Fiona's eyes, as the room before was very well lit.

The people where laughing at another lame Van joke.  
She could hear the soft cries from the baby as someone was holding the child, rocking the small form gently in their arms Zeke laid next to the crib but didn't do anything about the black figure.

The figure said nothing at first but held the child till the babies cries softened down, before he gave a soft grunt. Not turning around the figures Voice asked in a commanding tone. "Their getting agitated, they want to see her…." He said never looking at Fiona who stayed silent, but watched the Man before her. "You know someday you have to tell them the truth of her parents."

"I know." Came the soft reply, the blond haired woman said nothing more but moved forward and hugged the man, resting her head into his back, he rested one of his arms onto her hands, showing he cared.

"I came in to see what was taking you so long, Fiona." Van chuckled behind the two before his voice became serious. "The wish to see her, it may be best to tell them Fiona, maybe if we do it correctly, we can tell them the truth and not lose our friends." Van said the last part softer.

"You and Fiona both have been… helpful in my times of absolute desperation. But why not lie, saying I raped Fiona?" The dark figure asked not turning around but placing the baby back into her cot.

"Because Fiona hasn't been traumatized, I think it's time to let them know about you two… "Van said his expression kind but his eyes held pain and sorrow, as he watched the dark figure face them.

"Very well then, Should I carry her, or should you?" The male asked Fiona who sighed before smiling warmly and leaning up kissing the male on the check.

"I shall." Fiona said moving quickly for the cot.

* * *

Everyone in the room became quiet, all except the few clanking and ruffling of clothes as people moved to get a better view of the child in Fiona's arms. The tension became so stiff that Fiona swore it would make the china plates shatter. She felt van squeeze her shoulders gently, and she felt very relieved that it was only Moonbay and Irvine, Dr.D and Karl shubaltz.

"Fiona!" Moonbay cried earning a silencing Glare from the mother. "Is that her? She must be a cute as her mother." Moonbay moved closer but when she saw the childs face, puzzlement crossed her expressions. "Fiona? Why does she have Raven's Zi mark? and why does she have Black hair?"

"Because I'm the father, obviously." A sarcastic voice said, as Raven moved into the room, his hands hidden in his jacket pockets, and his hair had grown out, past his shoulder blades, and a few scars were seen on his neck and on his face and he looked around the room.  
"With as much racket as you guys where making, I thought there was far more people."

The tension seemed to make the room freeze, as Fiona could see every eye on her Van and Raven, before Dr.D spoke calmly.

"Fiona, Van, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…" He said softly, and Fiona nodded her head.

"I can explain everything… Van has been helping me and Raven, keep this low…" Fiona started. " But Raven can tell the story far better than I can, seeing as there more to it than just meeting and getting to know each other." Fiona said smiling innocently up at Raven who sighed.

"I knew this was going to happen." He muttered, before sitting down on the spare chair, and motioning for the other two to sit down also.  
"I guess it started when…."

* * *

Raven sighed, and leaned further into the hay bale he was resting on, Shadow was circling above him. Raven had his eyes closed, but knew where shadow was as the shadow's caused by the organoid crossed his face. It was warm and no breeze, it reminded Raven of the first time he saw Van.  
But Raven rolled over, trying to rid his mind of the memories. Raven opened his eyes, and focused on the ground next to him.

"Shadow." Raven supposed it was easier to say the words rather then call it. Raven had to suppress the weakness he felt since he felt alone without Shadow near him. The organoid dropped next to him, and stuck his head in front of Raven's.

'Yesss?' Shadow questioned holding the _'s'_ note and blinked at his partner.

"Fetch the Zoid; sitting here and doing nothing has me feeling uncomfortable." Raven said sitting up, acting all confident, but hearing Shadow moved off he left his eyes follow the black beast and a child like expression swept over his features.  
Raven was curled up and staring at the sky by the time Shadow came back.

'Staring at the sky is not going to bring the starts back.' Shadow said following Raven's gaze, and felt his partner glare at him, before he looked at the human.

"I know that!" Raven hissed between his teeth and stood up standing next to Shadow before shooting one more look towards the blue heavens, then heading off.

Raven was bored, he had his head flung back as he stared at the roof of the cockpit, and his eyes fixed on the metal as he tried thinking of something else to do.  
Raven didn't understand how Van and his pals could Find being in a zoid entertaining without fighting….  
**There was nothing to do!  
**Raven groaned and flung himself forward to stare ahead of him, it had been two hours, five minutes and thirty eight seconds since he was outside, and he had changed positions over one hundred times, drawn on the control panel with a marker, read to Shadow, cleaned his fingernails and even asked Shadow to stop so he could grab a handful of sand to count every grain. Trust him; he was desperate for entertainment…..  
Raven jolted when something hit the side of his zoid.

"Hellcats!" Raven cried not seeing anything on the radar. "SHADOW!" Raven yelled, he received a soft growl, but was ambushed from both sides, he saw a flash on metal and aimed in that direction.  
Raven wasn't going down without a fight, smirking he watched the sand on the ground before firing up the beam, but something white flickered out of the corner of his eyes.  
Someone else had a charged particle beam.  
And Raven didn't have the time to get out of the way, all he knew was cords wrapping around him tightly, then the beam hitting his cockpit.

* * *

Raven was shaking, he had felt this before, he felt cold, and yet alone. As if something wasn't right, normally he could feel a presence in his mind, he had always thought if was Shadow, but now.  
Only silence could be heard.  
It reminded Raven the time Van thought he had killed him, but didn't. It was the time that Raven had gotten the three degrees burn on his hand.  
it was also liek the time Sahdow was killed, the silence was almost unbarable.  
Raven got onto all fours, and looked around pushing himself fully up he was hidden beneath the genosauer and kept safe, Raven looked above him to find he was slightly cringing at the metal that was burnt and damaged, the starts shone down on Raven telling him he had been out for some time.

"Shadow?" Raven called, looking around, he became slightly panicky when he received no response. "S-Shadow!?" Raven called, spinning around before his eyes rested on a Black heap of metal.

"SHADOW!" Raven screamed running towards the unmoving heap, the wind blew covering the beast in a soft layer of sand and yet the beast still didn't move.

* * *

Don't hate me!  
I suck, I'm trying to write this differently to my last ones!  
this is for Shadowrebith37, yes you know who you are.  
Tell me if you liked it!


	2. Alone and unnoticed

I left you in a bad bad bad cliff hanger position XD Remember? or do you need a reminder of what happened?

here you go last chapter of wounds:

_Raven was shaking, he had felt this before, he felt cold, and yet alone. As if something wasn't right, normally he could feel a presence in his mind, he had always thought if was Shadow, but now.  
Only silence could be heard.  
It reminded Raven the time Van thought he had killed him, but didn't. It was the time that Raven had gotten the three degrees burn on his hand.  
it was also like the time Shadow was killed, the silence was almost unbearable.  
Raven got onto all fours, and looked around pushing himself fully up he was hidden beneath the genosauer and kept safe, Raven looked above him to find he was slightly cringing at the metal that was burnt and damaged, the starts shone down on Raven telling him he had been out for some time._

_"Shadow?" Raven called, looking around, he became slightly panicky when he received no response. "S-Shadow!?" Raven called, spinning around before his eyes rested on a Black heap of metal._

_"SHADOW!" Raven screamed running towards the unmoving heap, the wind blew covering the beast in a soft layer of sand and yet the beast still didn't move._

* * *

_**Wounds;**_

_**Chapter 2 : Alone and unnoticed.**_

Raven was alone again, feeling the world melt away around him, leaving him in a numb shell one could call a body. His black hair held sand from the storm that passed not so long ago. Raven had no clue where he was, he had just been wandering aimlessly in the sandy dessert.

Crying and becoming numb to the cold and pain he was feeling deep in his chest.

"Shadow." Raven gave a soft whisper, as if the name could bring back some feeling to his dead and numb shell. But nothing seemed to change, sand stuck to his face where it was once wet from tears. Raven didn't recognize that he was in his old room at the observatory, when he was known as Joyce. When he had no worries apart from when he could go out and play, or what was for dinner.

The room was tense after Raven began thinking of being alone again, lost, aimlessly living without reason. Without thought, being only known as a mass murderer, and never experiencing love, life. Or anything, only emptiness, fear, anger and pain.

Raven wanted to cry, to release the pressure on his heart and even his heavy chest to scare away the pain, the numbness that reminded him of those long three years of being alone.

Where all he had was Shadow, the silence was almost unbearable.

Without the constant train of Organoid actions, and the constant stupidity and care from the black organoid up to the point where Raven yelled or laughed at his friend. Where they both either sulked or grew so mad that they went to kill the other But they made up by just staring at the sky, wondering why the twinkling of the stars made them both so calm and made them even forget the dark past they both experienced.

Where for a split second life seemed normal; Life seemed bearable.

Why him? Why did he have to suffer? Why did he have to be alone again? Why did he have to lose everything and everyone close to him in his life? Raven ground his teeth and clenched his hands. His body shook in rage at the gods, at the cards he was dealt in life.

"WHY!?" He screamed and falling back onto the small bed, the old wires and frame squeaked softly under the weight.

"So you lost Shadow?" Moonbay asked, hearing the pain it had caused the former pilot. And stopping the story, the other members of the party confused, they had never heard of this side, or even experienced this side of the dark and mysterious pilot.

"Could you please stay silent while I explain this part of the story?" Raven asked softly, and rocked the baby in his arms. Before Raven began softly whispering to calm down the squirming mass of flesh called a baby. (I don't hate kids what are you talking about XD)

Raven's voice was shaky, he really cared for Shadow. And the lost of losing the organoid still haunted him.

"Sorry." Moonbay whispered. Looking away sheepishly and Van cleared his throat. "Maybe I should take over here?" he asked and Raven shook his head. "I'll continue it gets better from here...." He said in a strong voice, one that betrayed his true feelings of the loss of Shadow, yet again.

Raven rolled over, and closed his eyes, but the haunting flash of Shadow's unmoving body laid on the ground, covered in a thin layer of sand, the blue eyes dull and the mouth hung open with a space barely able to fit Raven's hand in it. Raven heard something moving up the stairs, something heavy, a soft yet very deep growl could be heard, the light that was dull made out a very elongated shape into the doorway of the room Raven was in, metal armor clanked with each movement.

"Sh…Shadow?" Raven asked softly tears falling down slowly onto the old pillow, as the boy slipped into unconsciousness, unaware of the danger he was in.

* * *

"This is where I come in." Van said, breaking the uneasy silence that had surrounded the party that was once lively. "It started when I:

Van whipped his eyes from the salty flow of tears as he flew fast on his hover board, to get away from that room that dark and twisted tension between him and _her. _

_Flashback:_

_"Fiona!" Van cried hugging Fiona around the shoulders and giving her that goofy grin. She smiled weakly back, before smiling at him._

_"Heya Van…." She said lowering her gaze. "Van… we need to talk."_

_"Sure… what's wrong Fi?" Van asked watching her face fall into a confused and hurt expression. Van began to feel his stomach clench up and he removed his arm from her shoulders._

_"Van.. I think we need to take a break from each other." Fiona said softly, looking down at the ground._

_"Al…A…okay." Van stuttered, feeling as if someone ripped his heart out of his chest and threw it to the ground, he felt tears threaten the brim of his eyes, but he wouldn't let her see them. "Yeah, that'll be good I guess." Van said before shaking his head, and walked out of the room. "S…See ya… later.." Van said shutting the door and running down the hall, almost crashing into Zeke who gave Van a worried 'rawr.'_

_End:_

Van sobbed before losing control over the board and landed into a sand dune, where Van let out a few sobs and punched the sand as if it was to blame.  
Van was never good with girls, and he felt as if Fiona was the perfect girl…

_The one girl he could spend his life with._

Van got up and began walking further out into the blistering sun. No-one would care if he died.  
It wasn't 'till Van came across a large lump and a destroyed Zoid, did Van rush over to the organoid and realize something was wrong.

"ZEKE!" Van screamed at the top of his lungs, uneasy with standing two feet away from the dark organoid, the black beast looked dead, under the sand that covered his body, it wouldn't have surprised Van is Shadow was dead. But as Van moved closer, he noticed the flickering of Shadow's eyes; the lights seemed to be flicking on and off. Shadow was trying to wake up, trying to reboot, but something was preventing it.

Van gave notice to a twitch from shadow's tail, and glanced around the battle field and then he heard a desperate groan and whimper from Shadow as the organoid tried to move.

"Everything will be okay Shadow…. I'm getting you help…" Van said concerned as he knelt down to Shadow's body and rubbed the organoids' muzzle, he felt Shadow attempt to fight him off before the organoid fell back into a silent yet deep sleep.

"If you're here…. Where's Raven?" Van asked looking around as panic settled into Van.

* * *

Ouch, where is Raven?  
Shadow's not dead....  
Then whats with Raven, friend or foe?  
Reese is still out there, or is it another organoid?

OHH another cliffy XD  
next time on WOUNDS!

Reveiw please!~ Fi logging off.


End file.
